Arrow
by oceanlogic
Summary: Deeks has a secret. The others have no idea. When he gets a call from a family friend he has to decide who he can trust and how to fix what has been broken. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Deeks POV:

This time of year is the hardest for me. My team thinks that they know me and they know my story, but the truth is that I have been lying to them in order to protect the ones that I love. You see my name is Andrew Jackson Queen or AJ as I prefer to be called. I am the eldest twin of the Queen family. My father is the richest man on the planet... or was. He had gotten his money by destroying people's companies and making cheep deals. I have a twin brother Oliver, and a younger sister Thea - we were a normal family... Well as normal as you can be when you are a Queen. My brother and I used to be know as the party people in Starling City. I had gotten arrested with my brother after we kinda sorta got into a fight with the paparazzi after stumbling out of a club at 2 in the morning. We have always had an attitude of party first be serious later. Ollie and I were as close as two brother can be and we always looked after our little sister, but that all changed five years ago. I had recently gone on a hunting trip with my father I had always loved to learn how to fight, survive in the wilderness, and to shoot a bow and arrow, so my dad took me on a hunting trip with him to put my skills to the test. I usually underplay my abilities because that is what is expected of me, if people only see what they want to see, then there is no reason to challenge their belief. Anyway I had just gone on that trip with dad, so he offered to take Ollie and a friend on his yacht because he was traveling to China and could use some company. He took Sarah Lance, Ollie was always the player and he thought that it would be a good idea to take his girlfriend's sister on the boat trip with him. That was the last time that I saw them. My brother, my father, my friend Sarah...my family. There was a storm and the ship went down - everyone was declared dead. I never believed that Ollie was dead, my father had given me a small book of his, saying that if anything happened to him that it was my job to right his wrongs. I tried to do that, but I was a mess. Laurel and Tommy tired to help me, but they also lost a friend or in Laurel's case a sister. Plus it did not help that my brother and I looked very similar - I was a constant reminder of a person they just lost. So, I decided that I needed to travel and get my mind off of Ollie and dad.

When I was traveling I got kidnapped and I knew that no one was going to come looking for me because I said that I was going to be gone for 6 months to a year. I was tortured for ten months before I managed to escape, they kept on drugging me thinking that I knew all of my family's secrets. The kidnappers wanted to find out where my father was, and where and how he got all of his money. I did not tell them, but it was hell. While I was there I experienced pain greater than any kind I had before. These people really wanted information that I could not give and they were not pleased about that. I never told anyone about it because no one would believe me, they would think that it was some hallucination I thought of when I was too drunk to think properly one night.

After I escaped, I realized that I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself and get my life back on track and now I wanted to help others. I decided to work at LAPD and for the next three years I became the best cop I could. Then about a year and a half ago, I joined NCIS and worked with the LA branch. I visit my family any time that I get, but that is not a lot since I try not to have any contact with the Queen family in order to keep them safe, and my true identity a secret. I decided that if I was going to work in LA with NCIS and the police, then I should not have any connections to the people that I love back home. So, with the help of some 'reliable' contacts I created a fake past under the name Martin Deeks. It is hard to keep up this Deeks persona that I created, but it protects my family and if I have to suffer because of that, then so be it. The only person who knows who I really am is Hetty Lang. She knows who I am incase of emergencies.

Anyway... when I visit my family, I try to keep Thea from making most of the same mistakes that Ollie and I made. I think that losing Dad was the hardest on her because pops always had a soft spot for Thea; one that Ollie and I could never compete with. I was always making sure that Thea knew she was not alone, and she would always have me to lean on no matter where I was, I was a phone call away. I apologized to Mr. Lance and payed for Laurel to go to law school, it was the least that I could do after the actions of my baby brother destroyed their family. Mr. Lance still hates my family, but now he at least tolerates me. I tried to fix my city, but I vowed that when Ollie would come back we would fix what has happened to our city together. I never believed that my brother was dead. Yeah sure we had a funeral, but we buried an empty coffin. Call it a twin thing if you want, but I am convinced that my brother is not dead.

I am working now for NCIS they think that I am a surfer, a dirty cop who did not grow up, and as a result jokes around and does not take anything seriously. I allow them to think that because if they tried to get to know the real me I would scare them away, or they would only see the rich boy exterior. My team does not even take me seriously, they treat me like gum on the bottom of their shoe or something that can be overlooked or thrown away. How am I supposed to trust these people if during our job it comes down to life or death?

If and when Ollie comes back, they are in for a shock that I am really looking forward to giving. My team thinks that I can't fight, they think that I am not smart and can only speak English, they think that they know what I look like and how I act, but they are wrong I am capable of so much more then what they could ever dream of. Those ten months in captivity did more than scar my body, and being the son of a billionaire comes with its perks when you want to take extra curricular activities.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is Monday, and this past Saturday marked the five year anniversary of when Dad and Ollie went down in the ship. Needless to say I spent the entire weekend smashed at my apartment. By the time Monday came around, I was at least somewhat sober and able to go to work. I am sure that the team will make some bullshit reason of why I got too drunk to think over the weekend. I usually just go with whatever they think I have done because it is a lot easier then explaining what I really do in my free time. Contrary to what they might think, I am not a skirt chaser - or at least not anymore. I spend most of my weekends volunteering by myself or doing some other activity like surfing or at a hunting range. Anyway I walked into the bullpen not in the mood to deal with the teasing remarks of my team mates today. I was depressed and wishing that my brother and father were here. As usual I walked into work 20 minutes late. I could tell that everyone was here judging by the steaming coffee on their desks and backpacks throw carelessly across the back of their chairs.

"Hey Deeks will you ever be early?" my partner Kensi asked jokingly as she came around the corner and sat at her desk. Normally I would of replied with a witty comeback to annoy Kensi, but with Oliver and dad on my mind I was not in the mood to joke.

"No." I then dropped my things on my desk with a bang and sat down in my chair with a thud. I guess I was a little more frustrated then I thought. I leaned forward and put my head in my hands. I adjusted the ray bands perched on my head, and ran a hand through my hair. I smiled to myself at how long my hair was getting. You see before Ollie left, we were in the middle of a contest to see who could grow our hair out the longest. After he went missing by growing out my hair, it was a little way of reminding me of Ollie and that he would never be forgotten. I bet if I cut my hair, shaved, and put on my "AJ" clothes on, my team would not even recognize me. I let a shaky laugh escape my lips. I tired to hold back the tears threatening to escape. There was a reason I got so drunk this weekend, it was to make sure that I would not have the meltdown that I could feel coming on. I sighed this is not working, everything reminds me of my brother. I knew that coming to work today was a bad idea, I should of requested for the week off.


	3. Chapter 3

I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not hear Callen and Sam coming back to their desks. I was out of it until Sam, whose desk was next to mine, kicked my chair. I jumped and stared at him startled. I heard Kensi laugh and Callen crack a smile at my startled face.

"Look alive Deeks. You might of had a very pleasing weekend, by here is hardly the time to slack off." I glared at Sam for his harsh words. If only he knew who I really am and what I went through this weekend. I cleared my throat and sat up straight.

"Right sorry Sam just thinking." I tried amend my spacing moment. I knew that Sam's opinion of me was already tarnished and there is nothing I could do that would make me acceptable in his opinion.

"So who was it this time? Blond? Brunette? Oh wait I got it... red head!" Kensi quipped with a sassy tone.

"So glad that you can make false assumptions about your partner." My bitting tone shocking everyone. I was not known for not being able to take a joke.

"Calm down Deeks. It was a joke." I scoffed and thought if that was a joke then they have been using the same one for the past year and a half. It is slightly old now.

"Alright everyone settle down we have work to do." Of course Callen tries to clam us all down after they get to make fun of me, but when I try to stand up for myself he jumps in and tells us to focus on work. Some team leader you are Callen - Good job, way to play favorites. I decided to sit down and get to work before I caused someone to get hurt. I knew that it was a mistake coming into work today. I tried to focus but my thoughts keep on going back to Ollie and Dad, lets just say that I was not being productive. Kensi and the others were starting to notice. There was an uncomfortable silence looming in the bull pen that no one was willing to break, but when I thought that I could not take it any more my phone went off playing a song that I had not heard in a long time.

You see normally it would not be a big deal if my phone went off, but the ring tone was a club song that well, it was not professional to play at work. Also, the number belonged to Tommy who was me and Ollie's best friend, but then I decided to travel and move away in order to deal with losing my father and brother. I know that it hurt Tommy to see his dead best friend in his brother, so we drifted apart, but I mean we are still friends - it was a hard time for all of us. I stared at the phone the ring tone burning my ears.

"Deeks, come on man are you going to answer that or what?" I snapped out of my thoughts at the question from Sam and picked up the phone. I smirked at the picture for Tommy's contact it was one night and we got totally smashed and when we woke up we had like a thousand new photos on our phones and the most outrageous ones we chose as our contact pictures.

"Hello?" I answered even though I knew who it was.

"AJ, it is me Tommy. Hey man I know that it has been a long time, but are you sitting down I have some important news that might shock you."

"Shock me? Tommy, what more news could you have. If it is bad I do not want to hear it I have had enough bad news to last a life time." I snapped not in the mood to play any games and if Tommy is drunk I swear to God I will kill him.

"First thing - I am sober. And Second it is about Ollie."

"What about Ollie, come on I am in the middle of work here." Of course he had to talk about my brother today of all days.

"I know man, just listen Ollie is alive. They found him!"

"Tommy I swear to God you better not be fucking drunk or I will personally kill you and get away with murder thanks to my family. Are you being serious?" I had raised my voice and now attracted the attention of my team members. Plus they had never heard me get really angry before so they were interested in what I was saying.

"No J. I would never do that to you. It is the truth turn on the news. They found him off of some small island in Asia." With that I ran over to the tv and turned on the news and sure enough the breaking news was _Oliver Queen: Alive_! I stumbled back into my desk and collapsed in my chair my body numb from shock.

"It... It is true?" I managed to whisper into the phone.

"Yeah I know right. Hey listen Thea is on her way to get you at work and then fly you back home so you can be here when Ollie arrives in a week."

"Thea..." My mind was still not willing to work and function. I mean I just found out my brother was alive after five years. I was suddenly really nervous. Ollie was coming home.

"Hello... AJ listen you need to get ready Thea should be arriving at where you work any minute." That snapped me back to reality I quickly said bye to Tommy and shut the phone off. I then put my head down on my desk giving myself a moment to compose and figure out the new plan of action. I knew that my team mates were curious as to what had happened, but I was not ready to share. I decided that I should notify Hetty first and then go from there. I got up and walked swiftly over to where Hetty was.

"Hetty I have to..." she cut me off

"Have to go home to your family. Yes I know, you mother told me when you got the job in case of emergencies. I am give you leave until further notice. You may tell the team what you wish, but your sister should be arriving in less than five minutes. I nodded my thanks and then walked quickly back over to my desk in order to gather my things for my trip home. I had nothing at my apartment... Well nothing worth anything. I could tell that the others were silently communicating with each other behind my back debating whether or not they wanted to ask what was going on with me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Umm... Deeks. What is going on? We are worried?" Kensi finally asked after a few minutes. Thea should be here soon.

"I am leaving." I simply said.

"What. Why?" Sam asked with anger laced in his words. I could tell that he had never like me and now that I was leaving with out notice I was sure that I was never going to get into his good graces again.

"Personal family issues." I snapped not wanting them to find out who I really am. I turned around and regretted how that sounded as soon as I saw their faces, but then at that moment, Thea walked into the room with 2 body guards.

"AJ!" She screamed and ran over and literally tackled me to the ground. She then burst into tears and tried to burry herself in my chest.

"Shhhh. It is ok speedy." I hugged her and she started to calm down.

"AJ, I cannot believe it is you and then with Ollie. I just... I."

"I know. I am sorry that it had to be that way, but I promise that I will fix it." Thea then hugged me one last time before I pulled both of us up. I then noticed that we had everyone's attention. I pulled Thea over to my desk and the team followed while everyone else slowly carried on with their day.

"So this is where you work Andy?" I nodded. Thea was the only one who ever called me Andy.

"Yep for a couple years now. Hang on let me get my stuff, and then we can leave. What is with the guys with you?" I asked as I gathered my belongs.

"Oh mom was concerned for my safety when I told her I wanted to come and get you so she had them come to 'protect' me."

"How is mom?" I asked. The last time I saw her she was not herself, torn with grief of losing her son and husband. I was just a painful reminder of what she had lost, I got into a heated discussion and we have not really spoken since.

"She is good I guess. I mean we have not really talked, and she has been really focused on her job now. I wish you could stay with us. I hate being home alone." Speedy sighed and kicked her feet up on the table. I felt my heart break. I walked over to her and kneeled so that she was looking at me.

"Listen, I know that I have been gone for a while and that was my way of dealing with Ollie and Dad's death, but now it is going to get better. Maybe I can find a job with the SCPD? I promise that I will be around more often." She looked down and smiled at me. I gave her a hug before I left to go down to my locker. I know that my teammates are going to question Thea, and I rather that they hear it from her than me. As I left, looking, back I saw Sam turn and start to question Thea. I hope she will be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

Thea POV:

I watched as AJ walked down the hall and disappeared out of sight. I was so strange seeing my brother again. I was always closer with Andy than Ollie, and it was really hard when he said that he was moving away. Yet, I get that his twin and father just died and being identical - he was too much of a reminder and he had to leave. I have missed him and it is so nice to finally hug him again. I love that he grew out his hair I think that it makes him look less like a Queen and more like an average guy. Some coughing interrupted my thoughts I turned to face a huge black guy that reminded me of my stepfather.

"Yes? May I help you?" I asked in the politest voice I could muster. I knew that these people liked to make fun of my brother.

"Yeah. Who are you? How do you know Deeks?" Fist...rude. Second... Who is Deeks, oh wait AJ.

"He is my brother." I simply replied.

"That is impossible Deeks said that he has no family left." A girl across from me replied.

"Nope it was a cover. Deeks was actually one of my brothers friends, but he died in a car crash many years ago, it provided a perfect cover and no one would know the difference."

"So he has lied to us the entire time?" A almost bald man with really blue eyes asked, hurt laced in his words.

"No you just made assumptions and Hetty knew. Plus it was for his own protection, a lot of people would love to kill or kidnap him."

"Who would want Deeks, he is just a dirty surfer cop."

"Me. I am his sister, my mother, and guys who would want him for money. Many people."

"Who is Deeks, who are you?" The girl asked again.

"I am Thea."

"What is Deeks real name?" The black guy asked.

"Andrew Jackson Queen. And I am Thea Amelia Queen." I saw each of their jaws drop.

"Queen? Like the _Queens?_" The bald dude asked.

"Yes. That is why AJ must come home. Ollie is alive."

"Who is Ollie?" The black guys questioned.

"My identical twin brother, Oliver Spencer Queen." AJ said having come back from getting his belongings. He had changed in to a nice pair of slacks and a button down shirt. He had freshened up and put on his 'Queen' persona. Andy cleans up nicely. He dropped his bag on his desk and went to go get a cup of coffee from the machine across the way.

"Whoa Deeks! You look good. Is this for some new undercover assignment?" A petite woman asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey Nell. Nope. I'm going home." She paused and look confused, but when her gaze fell on me, a look of understanding showed on her face.

"Your a Queen?" She asked with a curious tone.

"Yep. I am going home. I am sure you have heard about Oliver?" She nodded before giving him a smile and a quick bye before darting back up the stairs. I smiled at least my brother had one person who he could trust here. I have missed him so much, but me being here for a few minutes has made me realize how hard this must of been for him. I hope that he will return home and stay home. He smiled and walked back over to where I was.

"You ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and stood and brushed my jeans off.

"Wait you are leaving?" The almost bald dude asked.

"Yes. I must go where I am needed, and that right now is with my family." Andy said.

"What about your job and us here?" The big black guys asked. I could tell that he was really mad at Andy and that kinda scared me. I took a step back so I was closer to my brother. He noticed my actions and glared at the guy.

"I am need with my family. I am sure you guys will find a replacement as long as I am gone. You never seemed to like me anyway. With that being said, we have a flight to catch and I must be going. Thea, boys lets go." With that he reached down and grabbed the bags and with his head held high left the room. I nodded to Andy's team before following him out. We paused to say goodbye to a really short woman, I think her name was Hetty before we left for the airport. It was good to have AJ back.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all,

Sorry, I have not updated in a while! Have no fears a new chapter will be coming out soon.

Happy November,

Oceanlogic


End file.
